Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Daughter of Artemis
by K.Bixby
Summary: (This takes place in between the Last Olympian and the Lost Hero) It is summertime in Camp Half-Blood. There are no monsters, quests, or wars going on. Then, one day, Grover and Thalia come into camp, supporting an unconscious demigod. They claim that they tracked and followed her from New England. And that she has a secret that could start an all-out war between the Olympians.
1. Chapter 1

"Hiyah!" Percy looked up, to see Annabeth's sword coming from above. He parried, and stood back, as the blond girl prepped for her next attack. They were in the arena of Camp Half-Blood, sparring. He quickly struck her blade, disarming her.

"You-" said Annabeth, half in astonishment, half in mock-anger. She was cut off as Elena Fox, a daughter of Apollo, came sprinting into the arena.

"Guys, you had better come quick!" she said, breathless. "Grover and Thalia are here, and they've got news!"

* * *

Percy and Annabeth stood in the game room of Camp Half-Blood, along with the senior counselors from each cabin. Chiron sat at the head of the Ping Pong table, mercifully in his wheelchair. Thalia and Grover stood beside him.

"So what exactly is this all about?" huffed Drew Tanaka, the head counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin. "You interrupted my manicure session."

Chiron sighed. "I'm afraid your nails will have to wait, Drew. Grover and Thalia have some news that they would like to share with you."

All heads turned to Thalia and Grover. "Um..." said Grover.

"I'll start," cut in Thalia. "Two months ago, my lady Artemis gave me a message. She told me to find a certain demigod, and to bring her to camp. She didn't say why, just where to find her. I knew this would be right up Grover's alley, so I contacted him, and we met up in Connecticut, where the demigod was attending boarding school. The girl was fifteen years old, and undetermined. We didn't know why Artemis sent us after her, but we could sense that she was very powerful. We told her what she was, and started towards Camp Half-Blood. We met many monsters along the way, but finally made it to New York. We were taking a bus to Manhattan, when we were attacked by the Kindly Ones. We put up a good fight, and were able to ward them off, but the demigod was almost killed. We just managed to get her into camp. She's in the infirmary, but she should be here in a minutes."

"Then why is this important?" asked Katie Gardner. "You got a new demigod for camp. Great. But why call a meeting?"

"Because," said Grover. "When she got into camp, she was claimed by Artemis."

**(Reviews appreciated)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Fifteen years before..._

Thunder boomed overhead, and in the throne room of the gods, Zeus was pacing. He had been for the past three days. Artemis stood quietly in the room as well. Suddenly, Zeus' head whipped up to face her. "Why?" he roared. "Why would you do this?"

Artemis took a trembling step back. Sure, her father had been angry; the time when she had messed with Aphrodite's beauty creams after a spat about love had been the worst...until he found out about her child. "I-I didn't mean it to happen," she mumbled, averting her eyes.

Zeus was furious, and blazed with a golden light. "You didn't mean it to happen? You broke your vow of chastity and maidenhood, which has been upheld for over a thousand years. Why? Why now?"

Artemis looked up at him. "I loved him, Father. I really did," she said, quietly. "I still do."

Zeus threw up his hands. "And yet you still refuse to tell me who the father was! The father of your child! If you did, I could justly punish him, and I wouldn't have to hurt you, or the child."

Artemis calmly looked back at him. "You know that I cannot do that, Father. It would be too dangerous. For all of us."

"Why?" he said. She could tell that her father was beyond angry, because his voice had taken on the steely, cold, detached sound. "If he is a mortal, so be it. She will be a normal demigod. If he was a god..." his voice trailed off.

"I can't," she said, turning away.

"Then you leave me no choice," Zeus said. Artemis looked up at her father. For once, he looked old. Tired. Resigned. "If I cast you into Tartarus right now, that would imbalance the Olympians. If I killed the child, I know that you would never forgive me, and forsake your godship. But hear this: This child, mortal or immortal, god or demigod, will never look upon your face again. She will never be able to come to Olympus, never know anything of the world of the Gods. And if you tell her, awaken her destiny...then I will do all in my power to destroy her. This is the curse of Zeus."

* * *

And far away, years later, a certain daughter of Artemis awoke from a dark, dark dream, screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes flew open, and she knew that she was screaming, but she could not hear anything, see anything. All she knew was blind terror. _A flash of light, and a high, unearthly shrieking... _

Then, a voice, low and quiet, broke through her lethargy. "You're going to wake the entire camp up, you know."

A wash of calm came over her, and the girl was able to truly see where she was. The room was off-white, and there were lots of beds, in a row. There were curtains dividing the beds, and she could not see anyone else in the room, if there were any. The only other person in the room, as far as she knew, was a pale boy with dark hair. He sat in a small, uncomfortable looking chair, next to her bed. He wore jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black, evil looking sword hung at his side. A black aura wreathed around him, making him look not entirely alive.

The girl shrank back, against the bed. "W-Where am I? Who are you? Why-"

The boy held up a hand, and for some reason, the girl fell silent. "Before you start asking questions, you need to answer some of ours. Who are you?"

She said nothing. A voice, probably a girl's, said, "Dispel the aura, and put your sword away, Nico. You're scaring her."

The boy sighed, and tapped his sword. It shrank, and seemingly disappeared. The black aura dimmed, and flickered out. "There. Is that better, Clarisse?"

The speaker, presumably Clarisse, stepped out from behind the curtains. She was a tall, muscular girl who looked about eighteen or nineteen. She had bright blue eyes, and long brown hair pulled back in a braid. She looked tough, but looked at the other girl with an expression of...what was it? Pity?

"I'm Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares," she announced. She turned to the boy. "And this is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

Nico nodded, awkwardly.

"To answer your other question, you are in the Camp Half-Blood Infirmary. Do you remember who you are? How old you are? Or why you're here?" said Clarisse, staring straight at her.

"I-I'm Angel. Angel Blackwood," she stammered. "I'm fifteen. I was-I was dying. Thalia...Grover...where are they?"

Nico grimaced. "They're at a meeting with the head counselors. And yes, you were on the brink of death, but we managed to bring you back. Do you remember any time before the dying?"

"Yes," Angel said, burying her face in her hands. Her next words came out muffled. "I went to Flying Cross Academy in Connecticut. Strange things happened, back then. People disappeared, and...things stalked me. Then, Thalia Grace and Grover Underwood, two sophomores, started hanging around me. They made the stalkers go away. I don't remember everything...then they told me that I was a...demigod. Half human, half god. I didn't believe them at first. I didn't believe that gods or monsters existed. Then Thalia showed me what she could do with lightning, and stuff. Then they told me that we needed to get to a camp. We got to New York, and they said that we were almost there, and then we were attacked. I remember...I was bleeding...dying..."

Her voice trailed off. Nico, sensing her need for information, spoke up. "Yesterday, Thalia and Grover came to camp, carrying you. You were unconscious, and bleeding. They told us basically the same story, and then put you in the infirmary. You were delirious by then...mumbling about gods and monsters. Then, late last night, you were claimed, which means that a god claimed you as their child. But it was not an ordinary god. It was Artemis. Do you know anything about her, from mythology?"

Angel looked up both Nico and Clarisse. "She was the brother of Apollo, and one of the maiden goddesses. She remained forever as a young girl, and swore to never have children. Thalia told me about her. She has a band of girls called the Hunters, right? But if she swore to never have children, how can I-oh."

Clarisse nodded. "No one knows who your father is, Angel. Word is that Artemis never revealed who it was, and just sent you down to Earth to be raised as a demigod."

Angel groaned. This was _way _too much for her to process at one time. "What am I supposed to do, then?" she asked, plaintively, like a small child.

Nico got to his feet. "Can you stand?"

"I think so," replied Angel. She swung her legs off the bed, stood, and took a shaky step.

"Good," said Clarisse. "Because I think it's time that you met Chiron and the others."


	4. Chapter 4

For a second, the entire room was silent. Then they all exploded into chatter. Chiron threw up his hands, having no ability to get the campers to quiet down. Drew was yelling in Thalia's face, and the Hunter stared calmly back. Katie Gardner was arguing with Jake Mason, and Grover was getting mobbed for questions. Suddenly, a bright silver light flashed around the rec room, and everyone fell silent, shielding their eyes. Chiron looked towards the door and bowed his head, being unable to kneel. "All hail Angel Blackwood, daughter of Artemis, the Lady of the Hunt."

All the campers knelt, and looked towards the door, including Percy. They all gasped. Not only was there a silver aura around the girl framed in the doorway, but her appearance was very striking. She had pale skin, with wavy hair the color of deep, dark chocolate. But that was not the strangest part. Her eyes, like her mother's, while not gold, were a shining color of silver. The only thing marring her face was a deep slash across her left eye. It twisted her features, and rendered that eye blind. This gave her face the look of a veteran fighter that contrasted greatly with the rest.

Angel nodded, and looked at Chiron, as if waiting for orders. Chiron opened his mouth, but was stopped by Drew's voice. "She's too pretty for a daughter of Artemis. It isn't fair." All heads turned towards the daughter of Aphrodite. She flushed. "Well, she is. Except for that hideous-"

"All right," interrupted Chiron, with a half-glance at Angel. "Thank you for that enlightening opinion." He turned his wheelchair towards Angel and Nico, who Percy had not noticed before. "Would you like to sit? You are, after all, the head counselors of Hades and Artemis."

Both teenagers ducked their heads, embarrassed, and sat; Nico on the ping pong table, and Angel on a cushy armchair. All heads turned to the daughter of Artemis.

"So, tell us something about yourself," said Chiron, gently.

Angel looked surprised to be put on the hot seat. She looked around at everybody, then spoke. "Well, as you know, my name is Angel. Angel Mahvash Blackwood. I am fifteen years old. I was born in Connecticut, and brought up in an orphanage. Lotus Orphanage. Then one day, a social worker came and took me to Flying Cross Academy, in Hartford. That was when I was twelve. Going into seventh grade. I stayed there until about half way through my freshman year. Then...you know the rest," she looked at Chiron, as if hoping that this was enough.

"If you don't mind me asking," he probed. "Did you get the scar before or after you went to the Academy?"

"What scar?" asked Angel, with a puzzled expression.

Nico, across the room, frowned at Chiron. It was clear that Angel had not known about her disfigurement until then.

Drew, smirking, pulled out a compact and flashed it towards Angel. At the sight of her reflection, Angel gasped.

"I-I must have gotten it on the journey here. I don't remember having it before..." her voice trailed off.

Chiron looked deeply abashed. He cleared his throat, and looked away from Angel. "You are fifteen," he said, in an expressionless voice. "Most demigods find us at no more than twelve. Our current youngest being five years old. You will need more training than most. As you have been claimed by Artemis, you will need to focus on archery skills the most. Are there any children of Apollo willing to mentor Miss Blackwood?"

All eyes turned to Will Solace, who was the head counselor of the Apollo cabin. He looked at the ground. "Um..."

"I will." Everyone now looked from Will to the door, where the speaker's voice had come from. The boy standing in the doorway was both intensely familiar and strange at the same time. Everyone in the vicinity gasped. Then, Annabeth spoke up.

"Luke."


	5. Chapter 5

The boy at the door cast a quizzical look towards Annabeth. It was true; he looked almost exactly like Luke...but at the same time, nothing like him. He still retained Luke's chiseled good looks and athletic build. Although it was true that his hair was a few shades darker than Luke's, more of a dirty blonde than sandy, the cut was the same. His eyes, though brown instead of blue, still had that look of Hermes-like mischief. When he spoke, his voice was Luke's, but with a slight London twang to it.

"I'm sorry. You must have mistaken me for someone else," he said. "I am Liam Adelaine, son of Apollo."

Chiron looked sharply towards Thalia. "Did you know of this? That he-"

Thalia nodded. "We met him outside of Boston. He looked like...you know. And he was heading to Camp Half-Blood with a satyr, so we decided to bring him."

"Why didn't you mention him, then?" inquired Chiron, almost accusingly.

"It's not Thalia's fault," cut in Liam. "During the fight with the Kindly Ones, the satyr I was with and I got separated from Thalia, Grover, and Angel. I blew up the bus with a sonic arrow, and...well, Nathan didn't make it off. I jumped out of the bus just as it was exploding, and I thought he was right behind me, but...you know. I got on another bus, and made it to Camp Half-Blood, and arrived here this morning. They thought I was dead. Right?" he turned to Thalia.

She nodded. "I thought that you may have made it, but there was no proof either way."

Chiron looked at both, and decided that this was enough explanation. "So, Liam. You would take up Angel's training? How much have you had?"

Liam shrugged. "I was brought up by mortal parents outside of London, and I got a lot of archery practice. As for swordplay and hand-to-hand...they just kind of come naturally."

Annabeth met Percy's eyes, from across the room. _Are you thinking what I'm thinking? _her expression said.

"Anyway," continued Liam. "I was sent to Flying Cross to finish my education, and I was in my sophomore year when the satyr, Nathan, found me. We ran away, and then met the others in Boston," he nodded at Thalia, Grover, and Angel. "But I believe you now know the rest of the story."

Chiron nodded. "Is it agreed? Liam will take up Angel's training?" He looked around. No one objected.

"All right. Angel, I want to speak with you after the meeting. We need to discuss lodging arrangements. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

Angel watched the last of the demigods file out. Thalia and Grover had gone to show Liam around camp. She turned to Chiron. "What is the real reason that you wanted to see me, Mr. Chiron?"

"It's just Chiron," he said. "And I just wanted to know if you had any questions, or comments."

Angel thought. "Just a few," she said. "Firstly-why was everyone looking at Liam like they'd seen a ghost?"

A strange look passed over Chiron's face. "He...greatly resembles another demigod who used to live at Camp Half-Blood."

"Used to?" asked Angel, noticing the past-tense.

Chiron nodded gravely. "The demigod turned traitor, but then ended up saving all of Olympus and the world. But in doing so, he sacrificed his life. For that, he would have gone to Elysium. He may have opted for rebirth, but all the same..." His eyes got a faraway look, as though he was remembering the past.

"Where am I going to stay?" said Angel, hastily steering away from the clearly painful subject.

"You have two choices. You could stay in the Big House, or in the Artemis Cabin. I must warn you, however, that it has only ever been used by the Hunters, and that was a few years ago. So you may have to renovate it a bit," he replied.

Angel thought. "I think I'll stay in the Artemis Cabin, if that's all right."

Chiron nodded. "A wise choice. After she is done showing Liam around the camp, I'll ask Thalia help you to set it up. Thalia is a Hunter, but I'm sure that she wouldn't object to staying in the Zeus Cabin, as of right now."

Angel nodded, once again, and turned to go. "Thank you. For everything." she said.

"It was nothing," he replied.

Angel backed out of the door, and walked out of the Big House. Out of her old life, and into her new, just started one.


	6. Chapter 6

Angel was awakened by the sound of Thalia's voice. "Up and at 'em, Angel. Breakfast is in fifteen minutes!"

Angel groaned, and rolled off of the bed, and stood up. She looked at Thalia through bleary eyes. The older girl looked back, grinning. "After breakfast, your training will be split between Greek classes with Nico and weapons with Liam. Tonight, there's going to a be a capture-the-flag game, so make sure that you are prepared. I'll leave you to get dressed. Be at the Pavilion in fifteen." Thalia turned and walked out of the cabin.

Angel groaned again, and went to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Angel was washed and dressed, in jeans, boots, and an orange Camp-Half Blood tank top. She pulled her long dark hair into a French braid, and brushed on some vanilla lip gloss. She looked in the mirror. Nope, the scar was still there. And she was still blind in one eye. There was nothing to be done about it, though. Grimacing, she turned away from the mirror. She was ready to face the day.

Angel walked out of her cabin, and down to where all the campers were sitting at their allotted tables. There were a few tables that were completely empty, like the Hera and Artemis tables. Uncomfortably feeling the stares of the entire camp on her, she sat down at the silver Artemis table, which was emblazoned with a silver crescent moon. A smiling nymph with green hair came to Angel, and gave her a heaping pile of eggs, bacon, and toast. Baffled, Angel thanked her, then noticed that there were no drink in the golden goblets. Not wanting to sound spoiled, Angel simply started to eat. Suddenly, Thalia slid into the seat across from her. Angel nodded a hello.

"Hey," she said. "To get a drink, you just say what drink you want to the goblet, and it'll fill with what you say."

Raising an eyebrow, Angel spoke to her goblet. "Milk, please." Immediately, the goblet filled with milk. She looked at it dubiously, then took a sip. It tasted like milk.

Thalia laughed. "It's just regular milk, Angel. It just has some extra vitamins and such, for demigods."

Angel smiled slightly, and looked at the Apollo table. Liam was sitting in the center table. He was currently telling a highly amusing story, or so it seemed, and had the entire table in hysterics. "Liam seems to be adjusting well," she commented.

Thalia nodded, eyes glazed. She looked like she was remembering something. "Yeah. Luke always had a way with-I mean, Liam seems to be very charismatic."

Angel turned and looked at her. "Was that his name? Luke? The guy who was reborn as Liam?"

Thalia looked at Angel sharply. "Who told you about that?"

Angel shrank back. "Chiron."

Thalia relaxed. "Well, if it was Chiron...just don't mention it, ok? And especially not to Liam. We don't know for sure if he is Luke. The only person who would know for sure is Nico." She gestured towards the dark-haired boy, who was just sitting at the Hades table, not eating anything.

Angel looked too. "Is there anything...wrong with him?" she asked.

Thalia grimaced. "Nico? No. Well, not in that sense. He's the son of Hades, and spends a lot of time talking to ghosts and stuff. Sometimes, it seems like he's more dead than living. But he's a great guy. He'll teach you a lot."

"Speaking of which," said Angel. "What will he be teaching me?"

"Greek," responded Thalia. "Well, he'll be teaching you how to read and write in Greek. And probably some stuff about the ancient myths. Which, I should mention, are not myths at all. I should probably be going. Even though I qualify to sit at the Artemis table because I'm a Hunter, I technically should be at the Zeus table." She got up, and hurried to the big gold table.

Angel stared after her, wondering if the Luke comment had shaken Thalia up more than she had let on. Just as she reached that that thought, Chiron stood up. "All right! Breakfast time is over! Proceed to your normal classes."

There was a great scraping and groaning of benches, as the campers got up and went to their classes. Not sure what to do, Angel just stood at the pavilion, hands shoved in her pockets. Nico got up from his table, and walked over to her.

"I'm going to be teaching you a lot of Greek stuff today," he said, somewhat awkwardly. "Where do you want to go?"

"Um..."

"Do you want to go to my cabin? It's pretty big, and quieter than the pavilions will be at this time," Nico said.

"Sure," Angel said. "But isn't there a rule about boys and girls' cabins?"

Nico blushed. "Not that I know of," he said. "And we're just going to study."

Embarrassed that she had asked, Angel averted her eyes, and followed him to the Hades Cabin. There was no visible handle or lock of any sort, just a plain black door, with a white skull painted on. Before she had any time to ask, Nico simply pressed his hand to the skull, and the door opened. Angel's eyes widened. "How did you-"

Nico smiled slightly. "Only the touch of a child of Hades will open the door. It was made by Adolf Hitler, to keep out the other side."

"Hitler?" said Angel, questioningly.

"Son of Hades. Long story," muttered Nico, not meeting her eyes. No one wanted a tyrant like that for a long-dead half-brother of sorts. He walked into the cabin, and Angel followed.

"Are a lot of notable figures in history demigods?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Like who?"

Nico thought for a second. "George Washington and Abraham Lincoln were sons of Athena, for instance."

"Wow," she said. It was then that she realized that they were in complete darkness. "So, are we going to be doing any reading? And if so, we may need some lights."

She could almost feel his smile. He clapped his hands, and dim green torches flickered to life. Angel gasped. The walls of the cabin were pure obsidian, and they gleamed wetly in the torchlight. There was a plain black bed in one corner, tucked into a little alcove. A sofa and some chairs sat in the center of the room, and there were some black bookshelves on the opposite wall. Aside from some skull carvings, there were wall decorations that indicated what kind of person Nico might be. "Do you want to sit down?" Nico said.

It was just then that Angel realized that she had been standing stock-still in the doorway. "Sure," she said. "Whatever my teacher Mr. di Angelo wants."

Nico rewarded her with a flash of teeth. It was clear that he did not laugh a lot. "Pick a seat, and we can get started."

Angel sat on a cushy black armchair, and Nico sat across from her on the sofa. "So, I was thinking that we should just get to know each other a bit, before we get into a whole lot of studying."

"Ok," she said. "So, we just ask each other questions? Would that work?"

Nico nodded. "Sure. So, where were you born?"

"Winsor," replied Angel. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen," said Nico. "Sixteen this January. When is your birthday?"

"December 21st," Angel said. "What happens when people are reborn from Elysium?"

Nico stiffened. "Why?"

"No reason," she said, too fast.

He sighed. "They would be reborn into a baby. Or, in some rare cases, be reborn at the same age as when they died. Are you wondering about Liam?"

"Yes. No. Kind of," Angel replied. "Well, Chiron mentioned it. And Thalia said that you would be the only person who knew."

Nico grimaced. "Everyone has been asking me the same thing. Whether Luke or Silena or Beckendorf have been reborn yet. The truth is, I don't know. I can't access their souls. It's like they're blocked. And Elysium and the Isles of Blest are closed to me, in the Underworld. Liam, however..." he broke off, as the door opened, and Liam poked his head in.

"Nico-Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to disturb. Chiron just sent me to get Angel for training," he said, apologetically.

"It's fine," said Angel, jumping up. She had no idea how a friendly conversation had gotten so...morbid. "I'll come." She turned awkwardly to Nico. "Thanks, Nico. I'll see you tomorrow."

And she followed Liam outside, leaving Nico in a confused silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Angel followed Liam, not quite sure where they were going. He led her towards a large stone enclosure, like a colosseum. "Where are we going?" she asked him, politely.

"The Arena," he replied, not looking over his shoulder. "We'll be doing swordplay today."

His strides were longer than hers, so Angel had to jog to keep up with him. "I thought Chiron wanted me trained in archery."

Liam turned to look at her. "I thought we could start out slow," he said. "Archery is a lot harder."

Angel said nothing. They reached the arena, and walked into the former in silence. Liam walked to a pile of swords, and selected a silver blade with a moon emblazoned on the black leather handle. "Seems fitting for a daughter of Artemis, doesn't it?" he remarked, handing it to Angel.

Seeing this as half insult, half earnest thought, Angel quipped back, "And what are you going to use? A gold blade shaped like the sun?"

"Very funny, Angel," said Liam, still rummaging through the pile. He selected a long blade, which glinted faintly in the sun. It was half silver steel, and half a strange bronze metal. "I'm going to use this. Backbiter is its name, I believe." He swung the sword around a few times.

Angel tilted her head to one side. "You look like you've been using that for years? Is that your blade?"

"No," said Liam, raising an eyebrow. "It's an old blade. Used to belong to a son of Hermes, I believe. A young fellow named Luke. Thalia thought that it would be the best blade for me."

There it was again. That name. Luke. _What does this all mean? _thought Angel._ Could Liam truly be a reborn demigod hero? _Obviously, she wasn't going to ask him. Remembering what Nico had said about rebirth, she asked instead, "How old are you?"

Liam's quizzical expression deepened. "Why?"

"I don't know. I just want to know how many years of practice I'm up against," she replied.

"I'm seventeen," he replied. "You don't stand a chance. How old are you? Thirteen? Fourteen?"

Angel glared at him, heightening her sword at him. A lot of people teased her about being small, and her youthful face just gave them more to tease about. "I'm fifteen, turning sixteen this December." She realized how childish this sounded. She swung at him with her sword.

Quick as a flash, Liam evaded her slow strike, and struck, like a snake, to the center of her blade. Angel's blade went careening off to the side. Liam swung up his blade, so it rested under Angel's chin, the tip kissing her throat. "You can't let anger distract you," he said, looking amused. "I intentionally goaded you, to test your reaction."

Angel internally kicked herself. She shouldn't have let a small comment like that make her so annoyed. Moving faster than any mortal could, she spun out from under the blade, ducked under his arm, grabbed the handle of the blade, and twisted both arms back into a lock. "Who was distracted this time?" she said, triumphantly.

"You're fast, I'll give you that," said Liam, who looked slightly disgruntled. Good. "Now if you would kindly release me and go get your sword, I will teach you how to _not _lose your blade in the first place."

* * *

Hours later, Angel walked into her cabin. She was going to clean up before dinner, Capture-the-Flag, and the campfire. She took a quick shower, washing off all of the dirt from training earlier. After swordplay they had done hand-to-hand combat. Liam had beaten her so many times, she didn't even like to think. Angel knew she would have bruises, but she had had a lot of fun. She changed into a black tank top, a new pair of jeans, and her black boots. Angel left her hair down, and walked to the Pavilions. Dinner was already in session, and tonight's dinner was brisket sandwiches and salads. She was about to dig in when a hand closed around her shoulder. She turned. Nico.

"Every night, we sacrifice a portion of our meals to the gods. Put a little of the food into the Artemis brasier. She'll like the burnt offerings." And just like that, Nico was off like a shadow.

Puzzled, Angel scraped a large piling of brisket into the silver brasier. She had expected the resultant smoke to smell gross, like burning food, but was pleasantly surprised. The smoke that issued from it smelled like clean cotton and vanilla; two of Angel's favorite scents, along with a sweet, intoxicating smell that lingered. Artemis must have received the offering. Smiling slightly, Angel went off to eat the rest of her dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Chiron pounded his staff on the stone floor of the Pavilion. "Campers! As usual, we will be having our Capture-the-Flag game. All magical items are allowed. No maiming or killing, please. There will be medics on the playing field, nevertheless. Now, you may disperse and choose teams. The game starts in 10 minutes."

He clopped off to talk to Mr. D., and let the campers mingle. Immediately, the Poseidon, Athena, Ares, Hecate, Aphrodite, and Hades teamed up. Angel had no where to go, and just said awkwardly at her table, not daring to ask to be on a team. Then the blond girl from Athena, Annabeth, came up to her. "Would you like to join us? It's your choice, since you are the head counselor for the Artemis Cabin."

Angel blinked."Sure," she said. "I'd love to."

Annabeth smiled. "What weapon would you like to use? A bow?"

Angel pondered. "I think I'll use a bow and sword."

Annabeth nodded. "I'll get you armor," she disappeared.

_Why is everyone so nice to me? _wondered Angel. _What did I do? _

A moment later, Annabeth was back, with a set of armor. She helped Angel into it, who groaned. "This is so heavy!"

Annabeth smirked. "You'll be happy when this protects you from the swords of the other team," she promised. "It's time to start. We're the red team."

The red team moved out, and ran towards the pile of rocks called Zeus' fist. Percy jogged up beside her. "Do you want to be defense or offense?" he asked.

"Offense, I guess," said Angel. "I didn't think we had much of a preference. Aren't you and Annabeth, like, the Supreme Dictators of our team?"

Percy shrugged. "Sometimes."

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted. "We have to find a location to hide the flag." Percy made a mock gun motion to his head, and ran up to his girlfriend to decide. The campers stopped running, winded, and milled around the giant rock pile.

Lucinda Ravenwing, a daughter of Hecate, came up to Angel. "So, you're the daughter of Artemis," she said, without any preamble.

"Yes..." said Angel. What did this girl want?

"Drew Tanaka told me," said Lucinda, as if in hearing it from this fem-bot gossip machine made it the word of God. Well, gods. "She also said that you can blind people with moonlight? Can you do anything else?"

"Why?" countered Angel.

"I'm the daughter of Hecate, who's the magic goddess," Lucinda explained, patiently. "I can do minor things, but it's always interesting to find out what other demigods can do."

"Well," said Angel. "I can do the moonlight blinding trick, yes. Photokenesis, I believe they call it. Control over light. I can talk to most animals, as long as they're under her sphere of control. And I have better hunting skills than most. Does that answer your question?"

"Definitely," Lucinda said. "Thanks, Angel." She scampered away, and started chattering to a few more campers, who promptly looked over to Angel, and waved.

Angel cocked an eyebrow in return. Then, Annabeth called out to her team. "All right, Red Team! The flag is being placed on the top of Zeus' Fist. The Hecate, Athena, and Aphrodite campers will be guarding the base. If a Blue Team member tries to climb, three people are qualified to climb it after them. Five campers will be stationed around the flag. Everyone who was not just mentioned is offense. A third will go right flank, another third left, and the other third will go center. Break!"

The team dispersed. Angel decided to go right flank, which included Nico, Annabeth, Clarisse, Percy, and a few others. They walked over the river, (thanks to Percy's water powers), and crept into the North Woods.

The trees were awfully quiet. It was as if the entire forest was holding its breath, waiting for the fight. Angel walked carefully in the back. She could hear everything in the woods, from the rustling of shifting trees to the tread of the others. Perhaps that was the hunting skills. Suddenly, she heard a twig crack. "Guys-" was all that she was able to say, then the woods exploded.

Campers wearing armor and blue plumed helmets poured out of the woods. They fell upon the red team. Angel spun, parried, struck, and as a result was able to make it into the clearing where the flag was, on top of a tall pine tree. There were no guards in the clearing, though she suspected there would probably be one in the trees should she climb for the flag. Gritting her teeth, Angel knew that she would have to be the one to climb the tree, because her teammates were still fighting off the blue team.

Angel stuck her sword into her belt, and slung her bow across her back. She had taken parkour before attending Flying Cross, and was pretty confident in her climbing ability. Knowing that she was just delaying the inevitable, Angel ran across the clearing, and sprang onto the bottom branches. Climbing was easier than expected; she swung and jumped from branch to branch with absurd ease. Before long, Angel found herself right at the top, right next to the flag. She was a little winded, and took several deep breaths. Angel stretched out a hand for the flag. Her fingers closed around the smooth silk, but then she heard a smooth, familiar voice behind her. "You know you'll never make it down." She whipped around. Liam stood behind her, idly swinging his sword, and wearing that annoyingly arrogant grin as always.

"You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?" he asked, in a bored voice "Well, I'll be nice, and give you two options. One: You let go of the flag, and become my prisoner. Two: You fight me and lose, drop the flag, and become my prisoner."

Angel pulled on a mock thinking face. "Gee, which should I pick? I really don't know." Then she whipped out her silver sword, and angled it towards his chest.

He laughed. "You honestly think that you're going to be able to beat me? Holding that flag?"

"Yes, and no," she said. She really didn't have many options for the flag, and she really didn't want to have to lost it. In resignation, she pitched it off the tree, where it spiraled down to earth, and fell into the dirt.

"Be prepared to lose, then," said Liam.

"Are you every _not _cocky?" asked Angel, in exasperation, as they circled each other, still on top of the branches. This was extremely dangerous, considering that either of them could fall off and plunge to their death.

Liam struck, and Angel parried. "Hmmm," he said, flowering his blade a bit, still watching her intently. "Only on days that don't end in Y."

Angel landed a solid hit to his blade, but he merely parried and stepped back. "Are we following traditional rules of fencing?" she asked, watching him.

Liam grinned. "Angel, I don't play by rules. In any aspect in life. You'll soon learn that."

"And what's that supposed to-" Angel didn't finish her sentence. Liam brought the flat of his blade down on hers, and the sword went spinning down to the ground. Knowing that Liam would easily be able to tag her now, she sprang off the tree, and onto the crest of another.

Liam's eyes widened. "Ooh, the girl can jump. That's new." He jumped after her, and landed harder, causing the tree to wave back and forth. Knowing that the trees were too narrow for both of them, she jumped to the next one. Liam soon followed.

"Are you ever going to let up and just accept my superiority?" said Angel, as she sprang to the next tree.

"Never!" replied Liam, and with that he jumped onto the tree, barreling into Angel, and sending both of them falling 60 feet into open air.

Angel cried out. The ground grew closer and closer, and they were still falling extremely fast. She bent her knees, and somehow managed to land on her feet. Liam, however, was not so lucky. He landed awkwardly on one foot, and stumbled into her. They both fell, and somehow Angel was lying on top of him. They looked at each other, virtually nose to nose. Angel stared into Liam's wide eyes, and, as though driven by some unknown desire, leaned closer. Liam looked slightly surprised, and started to lean up as well, closing his eyes. They were so close, lips almost touching... then he rolled out from under her, and got to his feet, looking embarrassed. Angel stood up as well, brushing off her clothing, and not looking at the boy in front of her. Then Liam spoke. "I believe you win," he said, looking her straight in the eye. "I am yours."

"_What?_" said Angel, looking up at him in alarm.

"I know. Shocking though it may be, you won. I am your team's prisoner now," said Liam, obviously oblivious to the double meaning of what he had just said. "Now, why don't you get the flag, and then bring me back to your jail. I know a side way that will help you avoid most of the fighting."

**(Once there are 10 or more reviews up, I will post a special chapter about my dream cast for this fanfiction)**


	9. Exclusive Bonus Chapter: My Dream Cast

When I write, I often imagine my characters as movie or theatre actors. It just helps me form an image, and visualize new scenes. In this exclusive bonus chapter, I will list my dream cast, as if this was being turned into a movie. Some match the movie, and some don't. If I missed any, please tell me. Tell me what you think in reviews below.

Angel Blackwood: Abigail Breslin

Liam Adelaine: Benjamin Stone

Nico di Angelo: Asa Butterfield

Thalia Grace: Nina Dobrev

Clarisse La Rue: Leven Rambin

Percy Jackson: Logan Lerman

Annabeth Chase: Alexandra Daddario

Grover: Brandon T Jackson

Luncinda Ravenwing: Allison Ashley Arm

Drew Tanaka: Brenda Song

Katie Gardner: Zendaya

Elena Fox: Lucy Hale

Will Solace: Joel Courtney

Chiron: Anthony Head

Zeus: Sean Bean

Artemis: Bonnie Wright


	10. Chapter 10

**(I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I started school a little while ago, and have had no time to write. Luckily, I have a day off, so I can get back to writing, never fear.)**

The Capture-the-Flag game, it turned out, lasted another five minutes. Angel took Liam and the flag back to camp, with no resistance, and when the red guards saw her, they ran down from Zeus' Fist, screaming their victory. They hoisted her upon their shoulders, and surged forwards towards the the camp. Just as they reached the Arena, the rest of the campers came up behind them, bearing evidence of a heavy woods fight. Thalia had pinecones in her hair, and Nico had pine needles all over him. They reached the pavilions, and set Angel down. By this time, the blue banner had turned to red silk. She smiled. "How'd you do it?" shouted Drew. "Did you turn the border guard into a jackalope or something? I heard your mother's fond of that!"

But not even Drew's snarky comments could spoil Angel's good mood. "Close enough," she called back. "Though I don't see any horns on Liam, yet." This was met by many catcalls and such; Drew huffed, and disappeared into the crowd. They continued to party, and at the bonfire, the Apollo campers came up with a truly awful (but sincere) song about the Artemis Cabin's victory. She could see Liam grinning at her the whole time, through the embarrassing song. Then they all turned in, and Angel fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, she felt awake and energetic, and finished breakfast in record time. She was about to go looking for Nico after, but Chiron came up to her. "Mr. di Angelo is off on a camp errand this morning, so you will spend the whole day split between training and pegasus riding with Mr. Adelaide."

Angel gulped. "Excuse me. Did you say, _pegasus riding_?"

Chiron looked at her with a ghost of a smile. "Don't worry. Ours our extremely trained. Now, I think you will find Liam in the Apollo Cabin. I must be off."

As he clopped away, Angle couldn't help smiling at the fact that Chiron spoke of training horses, while his bottom half was, in fact, a horse. She walked across the commons towards the cabins. The Apollo Cabin was a large, gleaming gold institution. She walked up the the door, which had a golden sun knocker on it, and knocked twice. No answer. With a little trepidation, she opened the door, and was greeted by a very surprising sight. Where she had expected to see no one, there were two people in the cabin already. Liam was one of them, and Thalia was the other. And they happened to be tangled in a passionate embrace. Both their eyes were closed, and they appeared to be locked at the lips. Angel was so shocked by this, that she just stood, dumbstruck, in the doorway. Then, she cleared her throat. Both demigods jumped apart.

"I-um..." said Thalia, who looked extremely embarrassed. Angel looked at Liam. She couldn't say what the worse part was; that he had been caught kissing a Hunter, or that he looked totally indifferent to the fact.

"Chiron assigned you to training me for the entire day today," said Angel, icily. She wanted nothing to do with the blond son of Apollo, but Chiron definitely wouldn't waive his assignment just for her. "I'll meet you in the Arena in five minutes. Make sure that you don't get distracted again on your way out." And with that, she slammed the door in both of their faces.

Angel ran as fast as she could to the arena, fighting back tears. She didn't know why seeing Liam kissing Thalia made her so upset. In all honestly, it shouldn't have. Aside from the fact that Thalia was supposedly chaste. "You crying?" A sudden voice behind Angel made her whip around. It was Nico.

"No. At least, not now," she replied, shakily.

Nico came over to her, looking concerned. "What happened?"

"When Chiron told me that you weren't training me today, he told me to go find Liam in the Apollo Cabin. I went in, and basically found him and Thalia making out," recalled Angel.

His eyes widened. "What?! Isn't Thalia supposed to be-"

"Chaste? Yes," Angel replied. "I don't know why...did she love-"

"Love who?" Liam had appeared in the arena. "Who were you talking to?"

"N-" Angel turned to Nico, but he was no longer there. "Nobody."

Liam walked over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched, and took a step back. "Look, Angel-"

She glared at him. "No, you look, Adelaide. Thalia is off limits. Totally off limits to anyone. And also the fact that I walked in on you snogging her in the time that was supposed to be my lesson _doesn't help_."

Liam looked shocked. "I didn't know. And in all honesty, she kissed me."

This stopped Angel in her tracks. "What?"

Liam put a hand over his face, and rubbed his forehead, as if he had a headache. "I was getting ready to train, and then she came bursting in. I asked her what was the matter, but all she kept saying was 'Luke, Luke, Luke'. I didn't know what she meant, she was crying all over me, and then...you know."

Angel's blood ran cold. "Luke. Does that name mean anything to you?"

"No. Should it?" asked Liam, looking puzzled.

"Nope," she replied, looking troubled. "So, Chiron said that we're doing pegasus riding today?"

"I think so," Liam replied. "Though I'm not too good myself. Why don't we go to the stables to meet them?"

He turned awkwardly, started to walk towards the stables, then looked back. "You coming?" he asked, not meeting Angel's eyes.

"Totally," she said, jogging a little to catch up with him, though not without a last glance to where Nico had been, seconds before.


End file.
